


Keeping Promises and Making Amends

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: What Happens On Tour [6]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Apologies, Day Off, Drama, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Promises, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Nick stayed true to his word, spending time with Brian  like he said he would. Kevin finally realized what an ass he had been and tries to make things right between him and Heather, hoping the bridge hadn't been completely burnt to the ground.





	Keeping Promises and Making Amends

Brian looked at his loving wife, guilt running through his blue eyes. They had a day off before the St. Louis show the next day, but he really wanted to spend time with Nick, they hadn’t had a day just the two of them hanging out as friends and Brian missed it. Leighanne sighed softly and shook her head, knowing how stubborn her husband could be. 

“Babe, it’s alright.” Leighanne smiled. “You deserve some time with Nick, Bubba and I will be fine, won’t be bud?” 

Baylee looked up from his guitar and nodded. “Yeah, gonna just chill here. Go spend time with Uncle Nick, we both know how much you miss him.” 

Oh, if they only knew just how much Brian was missing him. With one last look at his loves, he finally gave in and nodded before grabbing his stuff and headed out to meet up with Nick. 

Nick grinned as they looked out over the city in the arch, he was so happy to have Brian with him. As much as he loved having his love with him in the bedroom, he was sorely missing just being with the older man and hanging out together. Brian looked up at the younger man, smiling softly. Nick looked over seeing the grin on Brian’s face and the love in his blue eyes. 

“What?” Nick asked, grinning. 

Brian shook his head. “Nothing, just happy to be with you.” 

Nick nodded in agreement, God he wanted to just pull the shorter man into his arms and kiss him with everything he had, but he couldn’t. They finished up in the arch and head back down to explore the city together. 

They finally settled down in a small cafe, getting a corner booth so they could have a bit more privacy. Once their food was ordered, the two dropped their voices. 

“I miss you.” Nick said softly. 

“I know and I miss you too, but it’s gonna get crazy these next few days.” Brian sighed. 

Nick closed his eyes, letting out a soft groan. He knew they had three shows right in a row and didn’t have another day off until the Monday before the Indianapolis concert. All he could do was pray Heather could actually pull off what she was planning, until then, he would have to take what he could get. Nick slipped his shoe off and let it run up against Brian’s leg, making the other man jump slightly in his seat. 

“Nick…” 

“Ssshhh, I just need to feel you somehow.” 

Brian moved his legs so their left legs could intertwine with each other, their right legs trying to hide what was going on. Their food got there and they settled down to eat, both keeping their legs connected with one another, it wasn’t what they wanted, but it was contact. 

They finished up and untangled themselves, Nick slipping his foot back into his shoe, both sighing softly. They paid for their food and headed out, tempted to sneak off somewhere but neither wanted to do the fuck and run routine they had put themselves in. 

A few hours later and Brian found himself back in his hotel smiling softly seeing his wife and son relaxing. Leighanne looked up and smiled seeing her love back. 

“Hey, have fun?” Leighanne asked. 

Brian nodded and slid down into the bed with her and Baylee, the dogs happily joining in the cuddles, Brian feeling himself run his fingers through their fur. 

“Yeah, it was nice to get out and just explore.” Brian smiled. “What did my two loves do?” 

“We just hung out here, made a few calls.” Leighanne replied, leaning over to kiss Brian gently. 

“MOM!” Baylee groaned playfully. 

The two pulled away and chuckled, Brian reaching for his son and pulling him down as they rolled around playfully on the bed. 

“Alright you two, you’re gonna fall off the bed.” Leighanne chuckled. 

Brian and Baylee both had goofy ass grins on their faces but settled down. As Brian talked and loved on his family, his mind wandered back to his other love, wondering what Nick was doing. 

“So, what did you do while I was out?” Nick asked, his phone up against his shoulder. 

Heather chuckled softly and shook her head. “Just relaxed and caught up on some sleep since someone likes to keep me up at night.” 

“That bastard!” Nick chuckled. 

Heather rolled her eyes but the smile never left. He had called her up as soon as he had gotten back to his hotel room, wanting to check on her and he missed her. 

“You know, your real lucky Kevin covered your ass when asked what happened to his jaw.” 

“He would have had a lot of explaining to do if he told them the real reason I had decked him.” 

It had surprised Nick that Kevin hadn’t ratted him out and came up with a half ass excuse as to why he suddenly had a bruised jaw. The makeup artist was not happy trying to cover it and management wasn’t to thrilled either, thankfully Kevin had still been able to perform but it had been rough. 

*So have you read anymore?” Nick asked. 

“No, I told you I was waiting until we could read them together.” Heather reminded. 

“That’s gonna be a bit considering we have three shows right in a row.” 

Heather groaned softly. “Don’t remind me.” 

Nick chuckled softly as he laid back on his bed giving out a soft sigh. 

“What’s wrong?” Heather asked, hearing the sigh. “Did you guys have fun today?” 

“We did, it just wasn’t long enough.” 

“I know but at least you got more time with him then you normally do.” 

“That’s true...Just…” Nick bit his lip trying not to lose it again. 

“The tour is almost over.” Heather finished. 

“Yeah and we will be clear across the country from each other for three weeks.” 

“But you’ll have a new little one soon!” 

Nick couldn’t help but let the smile bloom onto his face, he couldn’t wait to hold his newest little one. 

“I know and I can’t wait to have them in my arms.” Nick sighed happily. 

Heather’s heart melted hearing all the love Nick had for his kids in his voice, despite what he was doing with Brian, he still loved Lauren and the kids just as much. 

The two said goodnight and went to sleep knowing the next three days were going to be busy as Hell. 

Nick was headed back towards the Family room when he spotted Brian and Leighanne loving on each other in one of the other rooms. He tried not to let the anger fill him but it was hard, he wanted to be the one putting that smile on his face, wrapped up in his arms. Brian felt eyes on him and turned seeing Nick quickly moving on, Leighanne looking as well not realizing they had been caught and a photo was taken. 

Leighanne looked back at her love seeing the look on his face. 

“Sweetie, what’s wrong?” She asked.

Brian came out of his daze and looked at his wife. “Nothing.” 

Leighanne nodded softly and kissed him gently, she hadn’t seen Nick or the look on his face. Brian kissed his love back, holding her tightly to him. 

St. Louis was another packed show and Heather watched with amusement as Nick kept his hands all over Brian like he did most shows, chuckling seeing the kisses he planted on the older man, watching Brian act like he was grossed out by it. Nick truly had created the perfect cover to hang all over Brian and the others knowing the fans ate it up and doing it for so long, Leighanne didn’t think anything of it, she was used to it after seeing it for over twenty-two years. She knew Nick and Brian would always be close, she just didn’t realize how close. The show was finally over and Heather went to work with the others to bring the stage down before heading to the bus and crashing for the night, she was so out of it, she didn’t even hear her phone go off. 

Nick watched as Kevin pranced around like a school girl, he had done a total turn around after that punch to the jaw and Nick decided to take credit for literally knocking some sense into the older man. 

“What’s got you all in a tizzy?” Nick asked. 

Kevin’s face turned a slight red. “Kris and the boys are flying down for this show.” 

Nick chuckled softly. “Maybe you’ll feel better once you get some.” 

Kevin decided to let the comment go, they were in Kansas City and he wasn’t going to let his brother’s snide remark ruin his good mood. 

“Have you talked to Heather?” Nick asked, raising a brow. 

Kevin sighed, his hand running through his black hair. “No, I know I need to apologize.” 

“Uh..yeah.” 

Kevin glared at the blonde only to be met with a shit eating grin. Kevin sighed and relaxed his body, rubbing his face. He had been such an ass towards the guys and Heather. He took one last look at Nick before letting his hands moved down to his sides, he needed to talk to her before his wife got there. 

Heather and the crew had finally gotten the last of the stage in place when she saw Kevin heading her way. She made sure everything was good before quickly walking the other way, Kevin picking up his pace to catch up to her. 

“Heather wait!” Kevin called. 

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath, hating herself that his voice got to her every time, that she couldn’t just keep walking. Kevin finally caught up to her giving himself a moment. Her back was still to him but she hadn’t ran so he took it as a good sign. 

“Can we talk?” Kevin finally asked. 

Heather wanted to tell him no, to tell him to fuck off and leave her alone. Instead she turned around and looked right into his green eyes, nodding her head softly. Kevin smiled seeing the nod and led her to one of the rooms before closing the door. 

Heather stayed near the door, hand on the handle. She stared at the man in front of her, his back was to her as he tried to figure out what he was going to say to her. The air between them was thick with anticipation and nervousness. 

Kevin finally turned around looking at the younger woman before him, her brown eyes were flowing with different emotions, all of them put there by him and he knew it. 

“Heather I…” Kevin trailed off, still not sure what to say. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“I don’t know where to start.” 

“An apology would be a good start.” Heather replied coldly.

Kevin winced hearing the coldness in her voice knowing he deserved it, a chill ran through him. 

He moved over to her watching her turn her head not wanting to look at him. He hated what he had done and was kicking himself for how he had acted. 

“Heather I truly am sorry for what I said and have been acting.” Kevin began. “I didn’t even give you a chance to explain how Nick found out.”  
“You think?” Heather glared. She was trying so hard to keep her walls up, but those green eyes were so full of sorrow and regret. 

Kevin bit his lip keeping his eyes on her. “How did he find out?” 

Now it was Heather’s turn to tense up, she knew she had to word herself carefully and not give away exactly what his cousin and youngest brother were up to behind everyone’s back and the fact that Nick and Heather had had a night together as well.

“He figured it out on his own.” Heather simply replied, hoping he would drop it.

“But we were being so careful.” Kevin argued. “Did he come to you asking like he did when he caught me staring at you?” 

Heather’s entire body relaxed, he had just given her her way out of the corner he had put her in. She tried not to respond to quickly or show her excitement that he had given her a way out. 

“Yeah, like what he did with you, he didn’t want us to get caught.” 

Heather watched Kevin’s expression and gave out a sigh of relief that he was satisfied with the answer. Kevin got brave and moved closer to her, watching her gulp. He put his hands on each side of her head against the door but kept some distance between them.

“I miss you so damn much, but I know you want nothing to do with me. I’m sorry for pushing you against the wall and trying to force myself on you. My jealousy had fully taken over and I wasn’t thinking straight, you know that’s not who I really am.” 

“I know…” Heather whispered softly, trying to keep her hands against the door. 

Heather watched as Kevin moved closer to her, her mouth going dry looking at him. 

“Kev…” Heather whimpered. 

“Tell me you don’t want it and I’ll leave.” 

“I do, but I don’t want to be hurt again.” 

Kevin nodded and pushed away from her and the door. “I understand.” 

“Besides, your wife and boys will be here soon.” 

“I know.” Kevin replied. “I’m ready to see them again.” 

“I know you are.” 

The two smiled softly at each other before Kevin leaned over and kissed her gently before moving away, Heather opening the door and slipping out. The older man watched her leave and collected himself before going out. He felt better but knew he would need to keep his distance for now. 

The show was amazing and Heather watched the guys do what they did best, grinning seeing Nick and Brian being near each other as much as they could, getting a shock watching Nick reach over and grab Brian’s ass, making the older man swat behind him as Nick bolted for the other side of the stage while Brian turned around. Heather shook her head watching their antics and chuckled softly. 

Heather curled up in her bunk finally as the tour headed towards Omaha, settling down as she talked to her friends for a bit before snuggling under her blankets and going to sleep. It had been a crazy couple of months but she was one city away from being home and she couldn’t wait, ready to see her Mom even though it would only be for a little bit. Promises had been kept and amends had been made.


End file.
